


Waiting

by Flynnthefiery



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnthefiery/pseuds/Flynnthefiery
Summary: August Willeneim and Hunter Tallulah King enjoy the Lunar Festival four years after their first date.
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim
Kudos: 8





	Waiting

The Lunar Festival was glorious. The bright and warm colors reflected off the snow that had fallen throughout the day. Hunter Tallulah King slowly wandered between stalls, greeting people who four years ago had been strangers. Now, they were friends.

August had been up to their elbows in paperwork when she'd peeked into their office. August told her to go on ahead and she was actually glad that she'd been able to get ready by herself. She'd managed to sneak her new outfit into the house she shared with August without them knowing. The new leather pants and warm velvet top would be a surprise for August when they found her at the festival. She’d also had time to braid her long, golden blonde hair.

Ezra and Finn had found her earlier and had chatted briefly. Ezra winked covertly at her, a knowing smile on his face. She'd even seen Omen and Alkar, though it looked like they were planning something that she and Piper would have to clean up afterwards.

She was standing at a small jewelry stall, admiring a necklace when a strong arm snaked around her waist. She looked over to see August, smiling at her, a faint bit of lavender coloring their eyes.

"You look delightful, my dear," their long fingers stroking up along her rib cage. "I love the new outfit." They nuzzled against her ear, whispering, "I look forward to seeing you out of it later."

Tallulah smiled, desire settling low. "That might be arranged, but first let's enjoy our time here."

August gently pulled her along as they meandered around, seemingly looking for something specific. Eventually, they found the small spiced wine cart hidden in an alcove. It was their favorite. August let go of her and started to head towards the cart.

"Wait, August," she called, her voice strained.

They turned around to face her, slightly confused. "I was only going to get us some wine."

Her heart was racing, this wasn't the way she'd planned this going. She'd had a whole speech planned. Yet here they were, the both of them standing in the middle of the market with people ebbing and flowing around them. Swallowing her heart back into her chest, she started.

"I can't have any wine." She couldn't help but smile.

August's eyebrow arched suspiciously. "Why.." their question dying out as soon as they started it. Confusion quickly replaced by joy. "You're..?" Unable to get more out, tears threatened to spill over their long lashes. Their hand reached out to gently caress her stomach.

Nodding, she smiled and pulled them into a tight embrace. After a bit, she finally found she could speak without crying. "Ezra confirmed it this afternoon." She took a deep breath and looked them straight in the eye, "I'm carrying your child." Her voice cracked and the long two years of waiting and worrying was worth it to see the joy on her partner's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me, which then inspired me to do a digital painting. And I had to get the image out of my head before I could write the short drabble. But once the drawing was done, I could finally write the lead up to the drawing.


End file.
